Je te hais
by NOLEMON
Summary: OS Miki et Miku s'aimaient tendrement. Mais vint un jour ou Luka est venue tout faire foirer. La tragédie s'installa alors dans le couple... (N.A. Juste que... C'est un OS triste, en ce moment j'en écrit et j'écrit ce qui me passe par la tête.. Alors, faites gaffe aussi, y a de la violence verbale et physique. FILLE QUI A TOUS LE DONS POUR REPOUSSER LES GENS) - -


**Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit à 4H00 du matin, une fois de plus. Hum, faut que je dorme moi.**

**Je suis fière de vous présenter le tout premier Miki x Miku français !**

**J'ai fais l'image moi même (avec l'aide de photoshop et google image) *3***

**Un Miki x Miku x... quelqu'un. Je peut vous dire que c'est un yuri. Sans lemon.**

**J'ai déjà 2 fictions ou je dois mettre un lemon et plein de défis alors là je fais ma pause _tragique_.**

**Bonne lecture. (Violence)**

* * *

Auteur P.O.V.

Elle ne devait pas être là. Pourtant, ses cheveux sarcelles se balançaient au grès du vent. Elle souriait. Ses yeux reflétaient la haine. Comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver ici ? C'était de sa faute, pas à elle, à l'autre. Une porte qui claque. Des pleurs. De la haine.

* * *

Miku P.O.V.

De la haine. Oui, car tu me hais n'est-ce pas ?

Je le sens au plus profond de mon âme, ton corps est rongé par la haine.

Le mien aussi désormais.

Comment a tu osé ?

Tu savais qu'aujourd'hui je venais en visite chez toi. Et tu l'a invitée elle aussi ?

J'était folle amoureuse de toi, et toi... Tu...

Tu a osé l'inviter elle ?

Cette fille aux cheveux roses avec qui tu riais si gaiement. Tu m'a regardé furtivement et a repris part à la conversation.

Comme si je n'existais pas, tu comprends ça ?

Je me sent bouillir de haine. Est-ce que tu a au moins une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand tu m'a rejetée ?

Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?

Et l'impact que ça a eu ?

T-tu t'en fiche n'est-ce pas ?

Ta salope est bien plus importante à tes yeux ?

Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu cette lueur gourmande dans le fond de ton regard quand tu l'observais ?

Est-ce que c'est moi ou tu respirais la luxure qu'elle pouvait t'apporter ?

Tu n'a pas regardé ses yeux une seule fois, ton regard était fixé sur sa poitrine.

Est-ce que tu connais la douleur que j'ai ressentit ?

Je me suis sentit délaissée ? C'est le sentiment que tu voulais que je ressente, c'est ça ?

J'ai envie de te tuer.

Pourquoi veut tu que je te pardonne ? Tu sais très bien que je vais le faire !

Tu me connais trop...

D'où est-ce que j'ai pu faire confiance à ce tronc d'arbre ?

D'où est-ce que tu es supérieure à moi ?

En rien !

Cesse de me titiller, tu vas le regretter !

Oublie un peu que tu m'aimes s'il-te-plaît !

Je te hais tant...

Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te déteste !

J'éprouve pour toi autant de haine que de compassion.

Explique moi.

Pourquoi c'est si difficile d'aimer..?

Miki P.O.V.

Reviens.

Tu me manque, reviens.

Ca fait plusieurs mois que t m'évite, dis moi pourquoi.

C'est depuis que j'ai invité Luka.

Tu était jalouse, c'est ça ?

Je t'ai brisée ?

Tu pensait vraiment que j'allais t'abandonner ?

Non.

Alors maintenant reviens, je me sent mal.

Je vais étouffer, tu finira par me tuer...

Pourquoi tu fais ça Miku ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte...

Si tu es partie, alors oublie-moi.

Je ne veut pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

Je me sent mal.

J'ai besoin d'air.

Il faut que je boive.

Pourtant je ne le ferais pas tant que tu ne sera pas ici, avec moi.

Tu es la seule eau potable, le seul air non toxique.

Tu vois Miku ?

Je crois que tu aura fini par m'achever...

Miku P.O.V.

Je rentre chez Miki, un couteau en main.

Je referme la porte à clé.

J'appelle ce qui était l'amour de ma vie.

-Miki !~

Je serre le couteau dans mon poignet gauche.

Je sens la lame m'entailler la chair.

Je regarde ma main droite constituée d'un moignon sanglant.

Je me suis coupé la main pour elle.

Je veut sa main.

Ce sera la plus belle fleur de ma serre.

Je l'embrasserai, je boirai son sang.

Elle se décidera à m'aimer.

Ou est-elle bon sang ?

-Miki ! Réponds s'il te plaît !

Toujours sans réponse.

Sans doute dans sa chambre avec "cheveux roses et j'aime le thon". La même personne.

-Miki ?

J'ouvre la porte.

Doucement, pour ne pas déranger.

Oh.

Une main.

Je serre la lame dans la main.

Je sent un liquide qui s'échappe de ma plaie.

Mon sang.

Je tranche le poignet de Miki.

_SCHLACK !_

Je porte sa main a sa bouche.

Elle est gelée.

Même le sang qui s'en échappe est froid.

J'ai envie de la tuer.

Je referme la porte derrière moi.

Je la vois, par terre.

J'écarquille les yeux et vomit sans retenue.

Elle était déjà morte !

Qui est le tueur ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est suicidée !

Je range sa main dans mon sac, à côté de mon ancienne main droite.

Il faudra que j'aille les planter plus tard.

J'appelle comme je peut les voisins et la police.

Ils accourent, paniqués.

Miki est morte.

Il me manque une main.

Il manque une main à Miki.

Nous sommes transportées.

Les lumières des lampadaires défilent sur mon sac.

Je me promet de la venger et de tuer son assassin.

Nous arrivons.

L'autopsie est faite.

Miki avait soif.

Miki ne respirais plus.

Elle me disait que j'était la seule eau potable.

Le seul air respirable.

Miki...

Je vais te venger...

...

* * *

Auteur P.O.V.

Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Ses cheveux sarcelles étalés sur le sol. Elle souriait. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien. Comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver ici ? C'était de sa faute, pas à elle, à l'autre. Une porte qui claque. Des pleurs. De la haine.

Miku Hatsune avait vengé la mort de son seul amour.

Quelques jours plus tard, on avait retrouvé le cadavre d'une jeune fille s'étant suicidée. Cette jeune fille était amoureuse de SF A2 Miki et de Miku Hatsune.

Megurine Luka.

Un triangle amoureux, une fin tragique.

* * *

**Voilà ! Comme le dit la dernière phrase, les triangles amoureux sont toujours tragiques ! Et moi je suis toujours idiote !**

**Le triangle amoureux le plus connu (fin je crois) est le triangle amoureux yaoi GakupoxLenxKaito. Glups -_-'**

**Je préfère notre remix avec Plume-de-Yume. Le triangle GxLxK rencontre un autre triangle amoureux: RinxPikoxGlace.**

**Gakupo tombe sous le charme de Piko. Len tombe sous le charme de Rin. Et Kaito tombe sous le charme de la glace.**

**Super remix ! /SBAFF/ je vais la fermer un moment (ou pas).**

**Bonne soirée/journée.**

**PS: N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'attend que ça ! ;D**


End file.
